wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Frostbite
Frostbite was a female animus IceWing who was mentioned in Winter Turning ''and ''Darkstalker (Legends). It is believed that she was a princess because of how animus dragons were bred into the IceWing royal bloodline, though this has not been proven, and she is referred to as simply "Frostbite" throughout the series. She lived before the events of the main series, as well as Darkstalker (Legends), and she is the enchanter of the Moon Globe Tree, also known as "The Gift of Light", in the Ice Kingdom. This tree grows Moon Globes on it, which are an eternal source of light for the IceWings. This is a highly cherished gift because rather than enchanting the ice to carve itself into a tree, Frostbite carved it with her own claws for years until it was done, modeling it after actual trees, and then enchanted it. Personality Since she was only mentioned a few times, not much is known about her. However, Winter states that she put the most care into her gift to the IceWing tribe of any animus and that she must have left the Ice Kingdom and studied real forests for all the exact and correct details to carve on her Moon Globe Tree. He then thinks that she got all the details exactly right. She seems to be like Jerboa of the SandWings, who only wanted the best for her tribe, the SandWings, by giving them The Eye of Onyx, which chose only fair and just queens. Biography Darkstalker (Legends) Frostbite is briefly mentioned in the prologue when Prince Arctic says he wants to contribute a meaningful gift that will be remembered, like her Moon Globe Tree. Winter Turning Winter mentions her as the creator of the Tree of Light, or the Moon Globe Tree, an immortal animus-enchanted tree carved by claw and then enchanted to grow Moon Globes, which are spheres that glow with light. As dragons enter the IceWing palace, they take a moon globe to light their way. The brightness of the spheres can be adjusted by rotating them, as Winter makes his give off a "sleep-appropriate glow" with one rotation of the moon globe. They can float, usually following the dragon who picked it, by hovering near their shoulder. In Winter Turning, it is also mentioned that it is supposed to act like a real tree. For this reason, Queen Glory wanted a cutting from it to see if she can grow one in the Rainforest. It was made very obvious that Frostbite put a lot of thought and time into her gift, such as carving the ice into the tree instead of enchanting it to grow a specific way like most of the IceWings' animus dragons did. An example of this is the fact that the details on the leaves were strikingly similar to real leaves, leading Winter to notice that she must have left the Ice Kingdom to study real trees to make them so life-like. This limited the amount of her soul she would have to spend enchanting the gift, helping preserve her sanity. Trivia * A frostbite is an injury caused by exposure to extreme cold that freezes tissue and turns the wound black. * Frostbite is the IceWing who is credited with the creation of the Gift of Light, an immortal tree sculpted out of ice. * Frostbite, according to Winter, put the most effort and care into her animus gift for the tribe. * Winter speculates that she might have left the Ice Kingdom to study trees for her animus gift. * Frostbite, Princess Orca, Hawthorn, and Fathom are currently the only dragons who are known for carving objects. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Frostbyte.jpg|Frostbite by Angelturtle 20151105 164232.jpg FrostbitebyAlaska.png|Frostbite by Alaska the IceWing IceWing - Frostbite.png|Frostbite by HappyFalconQueen Untitled52.png|Chibi Frostbite fr:Engelure ru:Обморозка Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Mentioned in Darkstalker Category:Historical Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Animus Dragons Category:Deceased